You're My Past, Present and Future
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Len is Kahoko's childhood friend, but he left her and went to Germany. After 9 years, he came back and enrolled in the same school as her. Len tried his best to ignore her and acted like he didn't know her. What would Kaho do?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is my very first story ever published here in Fanfiction! Good luck to me! ^_^ I know that this story is kind of a non-sense but it really made me happy writing it, And if you find wrong grammars on my english... excuse me for that, I'm not the one who's perfect in my English. I have this very silly imagination but still... please read and review... ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own La Corda D'oro. Because if I do, I would have already made Kahoko end up with Len in the end of LCDO primo passo. But I don't and I never will! XD

~PROLOGUE~

Every chapter, I would be adding flashback of Len and Kahoko's childhood past. The flashback is like an erased memory to Len which is coming back to him piece by piece, and it comes to his mind whenever he's in a deep thought or dreaming. I know it's silly! =P Since this is my own version… I made the concours participants know each other for a long time. Except for Len, since he just came back from Germany after 8 years of staying there because of his parents.

* * *

After Len has gone to Germany, Kahoko met Ryoutarou at the Minami instruments and at that time, Kazuki bought a silver trumpet. The one he uses now. Since then, Kahoko always came back at that music store to visit and little Kazuki would always come and peek if the cute little Kahoko was there. It was the start of their friendship. But since Azuma became Kazuki's best friend, it became their friend to.  
Then one Sunday morning, Kahoko saw Keiichi at the park, sleeping under a tree. it was the first time she saw him and befriended with him. And every Sunday they would meet there, Kahoko would always bring Keiichi to Ryo and Kazuki who were always at the Minami Instruments every weekend.  
About how she met Shouko, she was being bullied by some girls of music ed. in her first year in Gakuen Seiso, and it was because of insecurity. Even thought she can't, Kahoko tried to help her get away. Luckily, Ryo was there and gave the girls a death glare with a mixture look of 'Don't-hurt-Kahoko-or-else…' which frightened the girls and left quickly.  
And of course, there's the 'always-tailing' Amou Nami. Always taking stolen shots of Kahoko whenever she's with Ryo, Kazuki or Azuma.

There! I've told everything about their first meetings. So the story would only focus on their friendship and LenxKaho.

* * *

**Neko Meow: **thanks for your full support. ^_^ doomo arigatou!

~please read and review~ :D


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering You

**CHAPTER 2: **"_Remembering You"_

**(LEN'S P.O.V.)**

_~At the park~_

_"Len, I'll be gone just for a short while. Behave, okay?" Hamai Misa calmly said as she patted her 8 year old son, Tsukimori Len, on the head._

_"Mom… you brought me here, and then you'll leave me here?" Len complained, holding a small-sized violin._

_She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry dear. But this suddenly came up. I'll be back." Len pouted. Hamai Misa bent down and hugged Len. Then she left._

_Len sighed and placed his violin under his chin and played a piece. It was overwhelming. But no one was around the park except for him and his violin. The wind blew. His playing now is much better than he was performing in charity concerts. The wind breeze made him feel relaxed as he concentrated on his music. Nothing bothering him. Until—_

_"SUGOI!" a crimson haired little girl shouted which made Len stumbled and made a "creek" noise on his violin. The wind stopped so suddenly at the girl's presence._

_"Wow! You're so cool! How can you do that?" she said (more like "shouted") with a huge smile on her face._

_"I don't know if you're complimenting or irritating me." Len replied coldly._

_"Of course I'm complimenting you! Your music flowed all over inside me! You're really cool!" Len smiled. He went towards her._

_"I'm Len." He reached his hand. Kahoko shook his hands._

_"Nice to meet you, Len! My name's Kahoko!"_

_"Nice to meet you too, Kahoko."_

"Kahoko…" he uttered. "Her name was Kahoko. The weird girl I met at the park in the first time I've been there… wait a minute- Why did it suddenly came into my mind? What I remember is that I was thinking of what I should play next." He went back to his business. He was alone in one of the music rooms in Gakuen Seiso.

**(KAHO'S P.O.V.)**

"Kaho-chan. What are your plans after school? Let's go to the cake shop!" Mio invited.

"Uh… I was planning on practicing my violin at the park." Kaho replied showing her violin.

"Why the park of all places?" Nao asked in confusion.

"Practicing there calms and relaxes me." Eyes closed. Mio pouted.

"Ah!" Mio lightened up. "We could accompany you to practice at the park then we can go to that cake shop!"

"That's a good idea! I'm sure not so many people would pass by at the park." Kahoko agreed.

"Okay, then." Nao said and went back to her seat.

* * *

After class, they went straight to the park. Mio and Nao sat at the bench. Kahoko played in front of them but was facing the river. She played a piece called "Ave Maria." Her playing is still not good but it's something you wouldn't get tired to hear. Mio and Nao leaned on each other.  
A blue haired boy passed by the park and stopped when he heard the bad but heart-warming playing.

"Hn. I never thought that someone would still have the courage to play an instrument even if turns out bad. But this music… is different…" he went closer to where the sound is coming from. There, he saw a red headed girl playing violin and two girls who were watching. He couldn't see the girl because she's facing backwards.

"Crimson… it's like the color of her hair. Kaho— forget it." he walked away. "It couldn't be her. She's just desperate in learning how. I wouldn't be her."

* * *

They were now heading to the cake shop.

"Kaho-chan. Your playing is improving very well." Mio said. Cheering up the gloomy Kahoko.

"Kaho, Ever since you've finished practicing, you've became sad. What's the problem?" Nao asked.

"Iie… It's nothing." She shook her hands.

"We're your friends! And friends help each other." Nao comforted.

"Thanks, Mio, Nao."

"We're here!" Mio excitedly went inside the cake shop.

* * *

Although it was a cake shop, Kahoko ordered a Parfaits.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to eat a vanilla-cream cake? It was always your favorite." Nao asked leaning her chin on the table.

Kahoko shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to eat something like that."

"Nao, Kahoko could eat anything she wants." Kahoko just smiled at them and dug on her Parfait.

* * *

They separated ways. Kahoko was walking in a dark road but has street lights open so you could where you're going. Tsuchiura met her on the way.

"Yo!" he called out to her who's not looking to where she's going.

She lifted her head. "Ryoutarou-kun, I didn't know you were there."

Ryo put his hand on her head. "Where did you go anyway?" his eyes went down to her arm, carrying her violin. "Ah… I get it. C'mon I'll walk you home."

"Ah! There's no need for that! I'm totally fine, I can go home on my own."

"Don't be stubborn. Let's go." Ryo insisted and led the way. Kahoko pouted.

"Ano, Ryoutarou-kun…" she spoke, trying to open up a conversation. He turned her gaze on her. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow is the announcement of the concours participants, right?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem?"

"N-no… I just want to say good luck to you." Not looking at him.

"You told me years ago that you want to be included in that too, right?"

"Ah... Y-yes… I did… but in this case, it's impossible for me to—" Ryo cut her off.

"Stop saying non-sense." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just believe in yourself."

* * *

**chapter 2 finished! was it okay? tell me what you think... :)**

**~please read and review~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Concours Participants

**CHAPTER 3: **_"The Concours Participants"_

_Kahoko stared at the violin. "Umm… can I hold it?"_

_"Sure." He handed his violin to little Kahoko._

_"KAWAII! I wish I have something like this…Ano… how do I make this work?" Len sighed. "Here." He arranged her position and how the violin should be._

_"There!" he stepped back from her. "Like this?" a noise came out from it._

_"I'm a total failure but I'm happy I managed to make a sound come from it." She handed the violin back to Len._

_"More like a noise." He chuckled._

_"Ne, Len-san. That's rude to say to an amateur like me." She pouted._

_"Just kidding. Hey Kahoko..." Len called out to her. "Nani?"_

_"You don't know how to play the violin yet but you're really determined. You like it so much, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I like it a lot!" he pulled out something from his pocket._

_"Here, you can have this." He handed it to her._

_"What is it?" she went towards him and looked at what he was holding. It was a wooden violin keychain. "I bought that at a music store here. I bought it as a lucky charm of mine."_

_"Then I can't take this if this is your lucky charm." She said, giving it back._

_"It's okay. You can be my lucky charm."_

_"Eeeh?"_

_He laughed at her. "Just kidding. I just bought it yesterday. You can have it. I'll just buy a new one."_

_"Thank you so much, Len! I'll treasure it." She stared at it the whole time._

The sunrise that shone on his room woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes. He pulled his self on bed and sat. Head's bowed, eyes closed, he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"I'm having that dream again. No. it wasn't a dream. It was more like the memory I erased years ago. And know it's coming back, and I don't know why." He got up and got ready for school.

* * *

At school;

Kahoko held tight the violin keychain with both hands, gave to her by Len, and placed it on her chest. She was in front of the fairy statue on Gakuen Seiso and murmured; "Len… look, I've study how to play violin but I'm still not that good at it. It hurts the ears of many people who hears it. You know, ever since I started on the violin, I've always wanted to be included in competitions like what will be held here. But it's impossible for me to be—" a fairy then went near in front of her. "Kyaaaaaaa!" she screamed and fell on the ground.

"What? You can see me?" it went near her again. "Hi! I'm Lili! As you can see, I'm a-" he was cut off when Kahoko ran away from him, fast!

She hid in one of the music rooms. Then she heard the announcement of the participants is starting. And the names that were mentioned were:

Music Ed.  
Yunoki Azuma from 3-B  
Hihara Kazuki from 3-B  
Tsukimori Len from 2-A (she ignored it because she know there were a lot of people in the world who's name is "Len" and besides, she doesn't know his last name.)  
Shimizu Keiichi from 1-A  
Fuyuumi Shouko from 1-B

And at the Gen Ed.  
Tsuchuira Ryoutarou from 2-5

She held the door knob and was about to go and congratulate them when:

And last:  
Hino Kahoko from 2-2

"Whaaaaaat?" she was about to go to the directors office to complain but Lili showed up before her suddenly.

"Congratulations, Hino Kahoko!"

"Why did I got included?"

"Let's just say… that you could see me and that's why you got in."

"But-"

"If you're worried about your playing… here!" he cast a spell on the violin.

"Hey! What did you do to my violin?" Kahoko complained.

"I put a spell on it."

"But that would be cheating! I don't want to happen!"

"You wouldn't be cheating. Your playing releases deafening sound. I just made it sound beautiful. You'll still be the one to control it. Why don't you try it, Hino Kahoko?"

She tried a piece but suddenly stopped when her music changed.

"I wanted to thank you but this isn't my real ability. I-I-I can't do it!" she was happy but she felt guilty as well.

"Isn't this what you've ever wanted?"

"It is but…"

"Hino Kahoko… you're one of the kind. You're the only one in this school that can see me… please help me…" Lili made the puppy-dog eyes.

Then he grinned. "Good luck Hino Kahoko! I know you could do it!" he disappeared so suddenly.

Kahoko sighed. "Hm… I guess it's not that hard to just try." She smiled and made her way to the room where all he concours participants are gathered.

* * *

he room was filled with silence. No one ever dared to talk. Soon, a knock was heard at the door. Kazuki offered to open it.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki shouted as he welcomed his friend. They all snapped out from their reverie. Even Len peeked at the door to know if it was really her. A red-headed girl holding her violin went inside.

"Um… Sumimasen…" they all aligned in a semi circle in front of her. Except for Len, hiding behind them, leaning at the wall.

"Okay. Since everyone's here, you should start introducing yourselves." Kanazawa sensei said.

"Do we really have to? We already know each other." Ryo smirked.

"Tsukimori has just transferred here, so it's good to introduce yourselves for him to know you all." Kanazawa insisted, rubbing his head.

"I don't really care in all of you." Len thought.

"Let's start from Hino." Kanazawa pointed to her.

"Eh? H-Hai… I-I'm Hino Kahoko of class 2-2. I play the violin."

"Kahoko?" Len spoke in his mind."

"Nice to meet you, Len! My name's Kahoko!" He remembered.

"So she is really the girl I saw at the park."

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Class 2-5. I play the piano."

"I'm Fuyuumi Shouko from 1-B. I play the clarinet."

"Watashi wa Shimizi Keiichi desu. 1-A. I play the cello."

"Tsukimori Len desu. Class 2-A. I play the violin."

"What? Len? He really looks like him… and he's also playing the violin? It's really him!" Since then, Kahoko's attention was all just put to Len.

"Ohayoo! I'm Hihara Kazuki of class 3-B. I play the trumpet." He cheerfully said.

"My name is Yunoki Azuma. Class 3-B. I major in the flute."

"Our theme on the first selection is: Opening up."

After that, they were all dismissed. Len was the last one who got out. Kahoko waited for him outside.

"Ano… you're Len, right? Don't you remember me? I was your childhood friend. I'm Kahoko."

Len looked at the other direction. "Sorry… but I don't remember any friend named Kahoko. And also… I don't remember ever having a friend." He walked away and left the dumbstruck Kahoko.

"I was sure he was Len… but he said… he doesn't know me…" a tear formed in her eye. "No! I wouldn't give up! I…. I could just think… he wasn't the Len that I know… I just hope he really isn't. but…"


	4. Chapter 4: Hamai Misa is back

**DISCLAIMER: ** Again, i do not own LCDO but i do own this fic. And this fic only! xD

**CHAPTER 4: "Hamai Misa is back"**

"_Uh… Kahoko?"_

"_Yes?" not lifting her head and still staring at the keychain._

"_You know, you're melting it." Pointing at the violin key chain._

"_Na-uh... I can stare at it the whole day as long as I want." _

'_Okay, fine." He looked away. He saw a large form running to him._

"_Len?" a woman in a blue dress ran over to him._

"_Mom!" she cupped his face. "Mommy is back. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"_

"_Mom, you're being pathetic again." Not looking at his mother._

_Kahoko giggled. "Len-san, your mom is just worried about you." Len's mom turned her gaze at the little girl who spoke._

"_H-H-Hamai Misa?" her eyes widened recognizing his friend's mother._

"_Hi. Are you my son's friend?" she said. Smiling sweetly as always._

"_Wow! Len, you didn't told me that the famous Hamai Misa was your mother! No wonder you're so good at the violin! Misa-san, my family is a big fan of ours!"_

"_Awe… you're so adorable. Send my regards to your family. I'm so glad my Len has found a kind friend." She took a glance at the speechless lad._

"_My name is Kahoko Hino." _

"_Kaho-san, would you like to come with us in our house?" Hamai Misa invited._

Len suddenly snapped out. He heard footsteps coming up the rooftop where he was. It was like a person running. The footsteps became louder and louder until a crimson haired girl went in and slammed the door close. She kept on hold the door knob, preventing the ones following her to get inside the rooftop. She didn't even realize that Len was also there, watching what she was doing.

Her strength gave up. The boys, who were following her, drew their strength to open the door which made Kahoko to 'almost' fell on the ground. Instead, she fell on someone's arms. He glared at them. The two froze in fear. They bowed and said at the same time: "Gomenasai!" and left the two, closing the door behind them.

Kahoko looked up at the one who caught her. Her eyes widened and jumped away. She bowed and said: "Le- I mean… Tsukimori-kun… hontou ni gomenasai!" and ran towards the door.

She paused holding the door knob.

"Um... Tsukimori-kun, sorry for bothering you today. And also… sorry that I mistook you to someone I know very well. It was because you two look really much a like and has the same first name. I'm really sorry for all those troubles. Jaa ne." she smiled at him and left.

Len shook his head. He did admit in himself that he got hurt by her words. But he what he have done and thought he deserved it very well. He did Missed her for 8 years, and this is what it'll turn out.

* * *

When he got home, he sensed something that shouldn't be there. He was about to go upstairs when a voice spoke.

"How are you Len?"

What are you doing here?" Len asked in annoyance.

"I just came for a visit." She ignored his rude tone of speaking.

"Is father here too?"

"No. I came alone."

Len turned around and made his way upstairs when; "So, have you found her?" she asked.

"Not yet. And I'm not planning to look for her." He stated and continued walking.

"I believe that she's in your school too. Hino Kahoko-san, was it?" Len paused and looked back at her.

"I don't remember anything and there's no Hino Kahoko at Gakuen Seiso."

"Hm…" Was the only thing she replied and sipped her tea, casually.

* * *

The Next Day at School;

"Hey, isn't that Hamai Misa?"

"Yes she is, and she's Tsukimori Len-san's mother."

"Really? Sugoi desu…" the students chattered as Hamai Misa passed the corridor where some students lined up.

She entered a room where all the concours participants are gathered. All of them gaze at her in shock, except for Len who didn't seem to care.

"_Hamai Misa?_"

She spotted Kahoko and went towards her. She held both of her hands in hers. "It's been a long time" she paused. "Kaho-san." Hearing that, Len got startled and looked up. It almost made him stood up. Kahoko was speechless; she didn't know how to react at a time like this.

"How have you been, Dear?" she asked while all of the other participants just watched, open jawed. "I'm fine, thank you." She tried to smile. "Oh, is Len here?" Ryoutarou and Kazuki who were blocking Len stepped aside. Len didn't bothered looking as Misa approached him. They had a little silent talk that no one understood. Perhaps the language was "Deutsche". Misa went back to Kahoko and whispered in her ear. "I'll bring you to our house later, okay?"

"Huh?" Hamai Misa just smiled back and left the room.

* * *

Dismissal time;

Kahoko thought she had escaped from Hamai Misa but her car is parked almost blocking the gate, waiting for her. Her jaw dropped as Hamai Misa pulled her inside. She was seated at the middle, beside Len. Len's head is leaned on the window, Kahoko sat nervously, crumpling her skirt, Hamai Misa chuckled as she enjoyed watching the two.

"Why aren't you talking? Is there a problem?" Misa asked them. Len gave a glare why Kahoko sweat dropped. "It's like you two have never met."

"Ano…" Kahoko uttered softly.

"What is it Kaho-san?" Misa faced Kahoko. Then her impression suddenly became worried.

"Are you alright, Kaho-san?"

"H-hai… I-I'm Al—"

"Kaho-san!"

* * *

**quarteralex: **Thanks for that, Corinne! :D

**Neko Meow:** thanks for the reviews. I hope you won't get tired reviewing. ^_^

**Stellar24:** Thanks for reviewing! here's another :D

please R & R :DD


	5. Chapter 5: At the Tsukimori Mansion

**DISCLAIMER:** again and again, I don't own La Corda D'oro. It belongs to ©Yuki Kure, HAKUSENSHA, KOEI Co., Ltd / Corda Committee

**CHAPTER 5: "At the Tsukimori Mansion"**

"_H-Hai…" she replied and spoke in her mind; "Is this for real? Firs,t I met a cute violinist boy… and now… the great Hamai Misa is inviting me to their house? I must be dreaming-"_

"_Ouch! Len!" Kahoko shouted at the boy beside him who pinched her in the arm._

"_I know what you're thinking. No. You're not dreaming." He picked up his violin case and started walking. "How did he know that? How genius is he?" Kaho thought._

"_Kaho-san, let's go." They followed Len and made their way to the car._

_~At the Car~_

_They were just been in the car for only 3 minutes and Kahoko looked really drowsy, and was about to fall from sleep._

"_Kaho-san, you okay?" Misa asked. Hamai Misa was seated in front with the driver, while Len and Kaho, at the back seat._

"_Ano… I'm fine. I just get sleepy whenever I ride a car or a bus."_

"_Hn. Sleepy head." Len uttered softly, but unfortunately, she heard it._

"_Stop teasing me Len!" _

"_See, your spirits came back!" he teased again. Kahoko was about to fight back when Misa called out to her. 'Kaho-san."_

"_Nan deshou ka, Misa-san?" _

"_Don't you have friends?"_

"_I have. Mio and Nao"_

"_You went in the park alone. Why aren't you with them?"_

"_Actually… I was with them a while ago. I was on my way home when I passed through the park and heard a relaxing violin playing which captivated my heart."_

"_Relaxing? Len is emotionless. Nonetheless, his music is emotionless too."_

"_But the music I heard earlier was different."_

"_Different huh…" Len thought. Listening to what they were talking about but he didn't care._

"_I see..." she smiled at her. "Don't you know you're Len's first friend?"_

"_Huh? Me? His First friend?" Kaho leaned closer to her._

_Misa chuckled. "You see, Len acts cold to everyone and to kids who wants to be friends with him. So after seeing his coldness, they decided to avoid him."_

_Kahoko glanced at Len who was not interfering nor listening to what's his mother telling,, head leaned on the window, looking at everything they pass by._

"_Oh… that's too bad. But Len did act cold to me the first time I talked to him."_

"_And congratulations Kaho! You passed his test!" Misa-san joked._

"_Test…? Passed where...?" she doze off and fell asleep on Len's lap._

"_Hey! Kahoko, wake up!" shaking her body._

"_Ssshh, Len, Don't wake her up." Len calmed down. His hand crawled on Kaho's hair and caressed it gently. Misa-san peeked at them and giggled._

_The car stopped at a large gate. Len didn't stand up. How could he? When the 'still-asleep' Kahoko was sleeping on his lap? Misa got out of the car and opened the door to where Len is._

Len snapped out when Kahoko's head suddenly fell on his lap. "Hey!"

Hamai Misa caressed her head. "She really is Hino Kahoko."

"She's still the sleepy head Kahoko…" Len spoke really softly and was about to smile when—

"What was it that you were muttering, Len?"

"I didn't say anything."

Soon, the car stopped at the large gate of the Tsukimori residence.

Kahoko opened her eyes slowly, when she noticed she had slept on Tsukimori Len's lap.

"Gaah! Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomenasai, Tsukimori-Kun!" she stood fast and went out of the car and followed Hamai Misa inside.

"Kaho-san, come inside." Misa welcomed, Kahoko followed.

She sat comfortably on the sofa. Len went upstairs, he was about to go inside when he saw Kahoko stood up and approach a shelf, loaded with picture frames. She picked up a frame with an unfamiliar girl in the photo.

"Hey, Isn't this Lenalee-nee-chan, Tsukimori—" She was cut off when Len slammed the door. "kun. Geez, what's wrong with him anyway?"

It was a picture of a beautiful girl with long, shining blue hair.

"Don't mind him Kaho, Onee-chan is at his father in Germany." Misa approached her.

Len went out from his room and slammed the door again. He went inside in one of their music rooms inside.

"What's his problem anyway? How is his sister doing?" Kaho asked.

"S-she's fine." Misa gave Kahoko a fake smile. Misa made her way to the dining room to fetch the cookies and juice she asked from the maids.

Afterwards, Kaho heard a violin being played and suspect that it was Tsukimori Len. She climbed upstairs and went inside to where Len went earlier. She closed the door behind, closed her eyes, and listened to the music.

Len stopped. "Is there anything you want?" he spoke irritably.

"Nothing in particular. It's just that… why did your music change?"

"Mind you own business. And don't know anything about my music."

"Of course I do! Because I'm your—" she cut off.

"My what? This is stupid!" he got his things and walked to the door.

"Fine! Then I won't care about you, because I don't really know YOU. We're just RIVALS in the music concours and it's just that! I'll leave now, GOOD-BYE!" this time, it was her turn to slam the door. Len was left dumbstruck. He said something bad without thinking, again.

Kahoko gave a sweet goodbye to Hamai Misa and said that she has to go home now. Misa nodded.

She left and while she was at the middle of the sidewalk, she stopped, realizing what she had just said lately. But she remembered it was his entire fault and started to walk again. "Tsukimori-kun you're a jerk!" she shouted angrily.

* * *

Oh, I mentioned a girl named Lenalee, Didn't I? I'd say it straight. It was Len's older sister. I took her name from Lenalee Lee from D. Gray Man. xD Ican't think of anything more! so that's that. Although i think it wasn't a japanese name... but Len's name isn't japanese too, right? xD chapter 6 will come soon, I hope... :D

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 4 :))**

**Artaddict: ** Thanks. ^_^ thanks for liking this silly story of mine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 6: _"Vanilla-cream cake"_**

~Please Read and Review again~ ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: VanillaCream Cake

**A/N: weee! Vanilla and cake! I'm currently watching Yumeiro Patissiere right now, It's so cool. It makes me wanna eat the sweets that they make. Love the sweet princes! xD So, I made this chapter about sweets. :P hehehe…**

**Chapter 5:** **"The Vanilla-cream cake"**

"_Kaho-san… Kaho-san… wake up. Were here." She gently tapped her shoulder._

_Kaho's eyes slowly opened. "Were here? Oh! Len-san, what happened?" she rubbed her eyes. "This is the first time I slept comfortably on a car."_

"_Well yeah, you should be! Because of you I didn't got the chance to move my legs because the sleepy Kahoko was there. Ow, my legs are aching!" massaging his left leg._

"_Hm? You mean I slept on you? Sorry 'bout that and your leg but… thank you though!" she smiled at him and hurriedly got out of the car before Len._

"_Hmph." He got out and slammed the door._

_

* * *

_

"_Wow! Is that your house? As expected to Hamai Misa and to her so-called son, Len."_

_Kahoko roamed around the living room and sat at a comfy sofa. A maid brought her vanilla-cream cake with a strawberry on top and an orange juice. Len sat in front of her, crossed arms. Kahoko started eating her cake._

"_Do you like it?" Len asked._

"_Are you kidding me? This is my favorite! My mom always buys me this." she continued eating but stopped suddenly. "Want some?"_

"_Iie… I don't like sweets. So sweets here are just getting stuck on the refrigerator. So you're free to eat all you can."_

"_I've just been in a cake store with my friends this morning… so I'm quite full on cakes for today."_

After Len had woke up, the first thing he thought of doing in the morning was to bake the sweets he had remembered.

And this is what it turned out.

He took out the failed dish out off the oven. It was already his 12th failure this morning. He sighed as he glanced at the failed dishes lined on the table.

Again, he tried and put it inside the oven. He crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Tsukimori-kun?" someone spoke.

The startled Len glanced at the person, recognizing its voice. "What-are-you-doing-here!" he shouted at her.

"I-don't-know! The first thing I know is that there was this black limo parked in front of our gate… and I got pulled in… and… I slept… and now, I'm here. What are you doing?" the crimson-haired girl, Kahoko, explained.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Then what's the dish you put in?" pointing at the oven. "And what's—that." Her gaze transferred to the failures that Len had tried (so hard) to make.

"Whoa. You sure have wasted a lot…"

"I did not! That's not mine either!"

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun It's burning already!"

Len rushed to take out— another failed dish. He secretly sighed.

"See, it's yours."

"Just shut it." He picked up all of the dishes to be thrown.

"what are you making anyway?" Kaho peeked to the recipe book.

"Vanilla-crea—"

"Dame desu!" he grabbed the book away from her and shut it.

She just stared at him. "I thought you don't like sweets."

"Don't give me that look. Of course I don't!"

"Then, what's that? And I heard from Misa-san yesterday that you don't KNOW HOW TO cook."

He sighed. "Just state you business here and leave. I'm wasting my precious time here."

"My… How did things turned out, Len? Did you happen to make at least one?" Hamai Misa suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Why did you fetch Hino here the first place?" he said as he was about to take his leave.

"You've been practicing it since this morning you woke up. And I thought of having Kaho-san to show you how."

"Tch. I don't need anyone's help."

"Really? You can't even do it." Kaho teased.

"Fine. Then let's see how you do it."

"Kaho-san? Will you do it? If you don't mind…"

"Hai…" she got the ingredients, utensils and positioned herself. Len wasn't really learning anything. He was just staring at Kahoko who's doing her job flawlessly, without any unnecessary movements. She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her. She made three dishes of it. And last, she made the finishing touches.

"Finish…" she said as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. "Yatta." The smell of the freshly baked sweets roamed all over the kitchen. _"It smells nice."_ Len thought as he sniffed the air. But yet, he doesn't like sweets.

"Doozo" She said while serving them their cakes. She sat in front of Hamai Misa where Len is seated next to. Misa and Kaho dug in, but it looks like Len is hesitating to have even a little taste from it.

"Oishii." Misa looked at Kahoko, then to Len. "Come on, Len. Kaho-san made it for us."

"That's because I felt pity for Len who can't even make a simple dish, And to return a favor to Misa-san."

"Oh, it's nothing" Misa replied.

"How can you call this dish 'simple'."

"Just eat it." Len did as she said. He just ate a small piece. It wasn't his first time eating sweets. It was when Kaho forced him to eat vanilla-cream cake that she bought when they were kids. But he could still remember how it tasted like. But this one's different. It was so delicious to Len.

"Anou… How was it, Tsukimori-kun?"

"It's good."

"How odd. You used to call him "Len" back then." Misa butted in.

"U-uh… being formal has been my habit…" she forced a laugh. The phone at the living suddenly rang. Hamai Misa stood up to get it, leaving Len and Kaho alone.

They just ate quietly and no one ever dared to say a word. Kahoko grab the knife beside her plate, but because of her tenseness, her hand dropped it and it left a wound on her left leg before it fall to the ground. "Ouch!" she moaned in pain. Red blood kept dripping.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen if you find this chapter boring.. xD I was even planning on cross-overing it with Yumeiro Patissiere, but I thought that would ruin the whole story, so... I stopped that Idea. was it too short? *sigh* I'll try to make chapter 7 a little longer. Oh, and I want to say "Thanks" to my publisher. Hey, Onii-chan! thanks for always doing my requestsss xD I still got a lot more so prefer yourself, okay? :D hahaha**

***also, thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5 ^_^ i hope who won't get tired reviewing***

* * *

**~ Please Read & Review ^_^ ~ onegai? I can't get rid of that thing below... can someone tell me how and what have caused it? :D  
**

d11b3853-d7a8-4698-9aea-f9ffe3aeaea1

1.03.01


	7. Chapter 7: Kaho's Leg Got Injured

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own LCDO… (but I hope I do… xD)**

**A/N: I can't think of a good title for this chapter… *sigh* anyway, please… read and review… :D**

**Chapter 7: "Kaho's leg got injured"**

Len rushed to where she is seated. He crouched down to level her injured leg.

"_Hai…" she took Len's hand. Len brought her to the largest music room they have on the house. Hamai Misa is seated on the grand piano in the middle on the room. Len got his violin and prepared to play. She just stood from beyond to watch them. She placed her hand bag at a desk with a flower vase behind her. Len and Hamai Misa played as a duet together. Kahoko wanted to come closer to them so she just quickly grab her bag without looking around, but due to her carelessness, her arm hit the vase which fell to the ground and was broken into pieces. Both of them stopped playing._

"_Ah, Gomenasai!" she slowly crouched down and picked up the small shards of the broken vase. But red liquid came out too quickly from her fingers. Len and Misa-san was already rushing towards her when—_

"_My… I just heard a glass broke from here." Len and Misa-san stopped walking when someone suddenly entered. They looked at her and watched her actions. _

_She glanced at Kahoko. "Oh Dear… did you hurt yourself?" Kaho looked up to her. She got the first aid kit and nursed Kahoko's fingers._

"_There, all better."_

_Len and Misa-san never moved to where they stopped walking lately. Until, Len went beside the girl and held onto its shirt._

"_Kaho, this is my onee-chan." Len looked up to her sister. "Onee-chan, this is my friend, Kahoko."_

"_Yoroshiku ne, Kaho-chan. I'm Len's older sister. You can just me 'Lenalee-nee-chan'." She gave Kahoko a sweet smile._

"_Wow… she's beautiful. She really resembles Misa-san." Kaho thought in herself._

"Ouch! Tsukimori-kun, can you do it a little more gentle?" Len snapped out. He was wiping out the blood from Kahoko's legs with cloth and alcohol. He nodded.

"Oh, what happened here?" Misa-san suddenly barged in. Len looked up at Kahoko. She was smiling at Misa. He returned his gaze on her injured leg. He heard a soft murmur from her:

"Hm… I thought it was Lenalee-nee-chan." Len froze. He never thought that they have remembered the same thing in an incident just like back then.

"Tsukimori-kun? Are you done?" Len snapped out again. "Iie…"

* * *

After bandaging the cut, Len just put away the first aid kit and stood up without saying a word.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." He glanced back at her. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"Hn." Was the only thing he replied and left.

"Ano… Misa-san…"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly is Lenalee-nee-chan? Why does Tsukimori-ku—I mean Len, always get so depressed when she's being talked around?"

Misa-san walked towards her. "Onee-chan is with her father…" still smiling, she caressed her head.

"In Germany… studying about medicine… fulfilling her dream…" Misa-san removed her hand away from Kaho's head and walked out of the kitchen. But Kaho swore to herself, she saw Misa-san wiped out a tear from her eye.

"_What did really happen in Germany? And what's the reason why Len's attitude suddenly changed?"_ she asked herself.

Her phone rang. She picked up her cell phone from her pocket.

_Kaho, where are you?_

_We're all gathered at the park._

_We're gonna watch a musical performance._

_Want to come?_

_We'll be waiting here for you._

_ - Ryoutarou_

She replied with: _"Hai… Please do wait for me."_ She stood up, but her leg didn't allow her. She fell back from her seat. "Ow."

She stood up again, leaning on walls to walk.

"Kaho-san? Where are you going?" Misa looked down to her leg.

"Uh… Gomen. I have to leave now. I have an appointment with my friends at the park."

"But you still can't walk." Misa glanced at the Len, seated at the couch, arms crossed.

"Len, please accompany Kaho-san to the park."

"N-no… you don't have to. I'm fine, really…" she shook her hands.

"No, Kaho-san." She looked back at Len. "Len, take Kaho inside the car."

He irritably stood up and carried Kahoko, bridal style.

"Wha! Hey! Put me down Tsukimori-kun!" she grasps but she can't escape from Len's arms. She gave up and heave a sigh.

He put her down gently on the right side, back seat of the car. He seated on the opposite. There was a large gap between them. For the first time, she didn't fell asleep on a car. Perhaps it was because of her unusual fear for Len. That she might sleep on him again. Her fear kept her awake.

* * *

She sighed, a sign of relief when she spotted the park.

"_Finally… I can get out of this car with this…"_ she glanced at Len. Len glanced back. He glared at her. Kaho froze in her seat. _"It's so cold in this car…"_

Before she could open the door, she saw Len got hold of the knob.

"Ah, N-no Tsukimori-kun! I'm fine already! I can walk on my own now. Thanks for your concern."

"_Who's concerned?" _he returned to his current position, crossed arms.

"Bye Tsukimori-kun." She bowed and got out of the car. She shut the door close. Len secretly watched her from beyond the window. It was obvious he was worried about her.

She leaned herself at the car. To be honest, she still can't walk on her own. And there wasn't anything she can get hold onto to get to them.

"Minna!" she waved at them.

"Ah, Kaho."

"Kaho-chan!" they all looked back at her from the distance. Ryo ran towards her. He noticed the bandage on her leg.

"What happened to your leg? Can you walk?" she shook her head.

"Here. Grab on to me." He placed Kaho's arm around his back. **(A/N: ****she can't reach his shoulder. Hahaha xD**** I'm making fun of Ryo... Gomen Ryo! haha) **and his arm around her waist. Ryo felt a glare behind him. He looked back at the car. He glared back at the person inside.

"_Hm. I'm sure it was Tsukimori."_ He helped Kaho walk towards them.

Len kept glaring Ryo. He never took his sight away from the two.

"_Damn that Tsuchiura…"_

* * *

**Please review…T_T**


	8. Chapter 8: With Len and Lenaleeneechan

**A/N: hey! it's been a long time since I didn't updated this xD *sigh* please read and review...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LCDO... but I wish I just do xD haha**

* * *

**Chapter 8: "With Len and Lenalee-nee-chan"  
**

_Ever since that day, everyday after school; Kahoko would waste her time doing nothing at the park. Perhaps she's waiting for Len._

_She's been doing this for almost a week already. Always leaving Mio and Nao behind and not joining wherever they go, just to go at the park and wait for someone that will never arrive._

_After a week, finally, Len thought of visiting the park because he had a feeling that Kaho might be there._

_Kahoko was about to leave when Len and Lenalee came with their black limo._

"_Kaho!" Len waved at her, his head and right arm was outside the window._

"_Len!" she waved back. _

_Len got out. Followed by Lenalee._

"_How are you doing, Kaho-chan?" she put a hand on Kaho's head._

"_I've been fine. How 'bout you, Lenalee-nee-chan?"_

"_I'm fine too." She removed her hand on her head._

"_Why did you took so long? I've been waiting here for almost a week, you know!" she whispered to Len._

"_You should have just come directly at the house." He whispered back._

"_I can't do that!"_

"_Why?" they kept on whispering to each others. Kaho was about to respond when Lenalee interrupted._

"_You two are so cute." They stopped whispering._

"_Kaho-chan." She faced Kahoko. "Len and I are supposed to visit the new musical instruments exhibit near the town. Want to join us?" Lenalee invited._

"_An exhibit of musical instruments? Cool! Would there be a violin in it too?"_

"_Of course. Lots of them."_

"_Hai! I'll come!"_

"_So childish…" Len commented._

"_I'm still a child, so what's the problem with it?" Len chuckled. "Let's get going." Lenalee made their way back to the limo._

_

* * *

_

_The car stopped to a big music museum building. They would stop and examine every instrument they would pass by._

"_Sugoi! What a big violin!"_

_Len laughed hard. "Baka! This one is called a 'Cello'. It's different from the violin._

"_Eh." She got speechless and embarrassed at the same time."_

"_Come on." Len dragged her._

"_Ah Sugoi! A weird-looking black flute!"_

"_That one is called a 'Clarinet'." He walked past Kahoko along with her sister._

"_Hmph. I'm always wrong." She pouted as she followed the two._

"_Hey! How about this big thing! It's a piano right?" she ran towards it._

"_You got that one right."_

"_Yay!"_

_He lowered his voice and said; "After all, it is the most common instrument and I'll consider you the most common idiot ever found on Earth if you still didn't know that."_

"_What was that, Len?" "Oh, nothing!"_

"_It's a grand piano, indeed." Lenalee went near to touch its keys._

"_Excuse me, but aren't you the Tsukimori siblings?" a man in a black suit approached._

"_Yes. Who are? What do you need?"_

"_I'm Mr. . and I'm the manager here. It seems that Sir Tsukimori had brought his violin… Ojou-sama, could you two play a piece for us here. You can use that grand piano."_

_She looked at Len and smiled. "It would be our pleasure."_

_

* * *

_

_They got into position and started to play. Many people gathered around them. _

"_Wow… I didn't know they were this famous… they are Misa-san's daughter and son after all…" Kaho thought to herself._

_Murmurs from all over came be heard._

"_Hamai Misa's children's, aren't they?"_

"_As expected from the Tsukimori family."_

"_The girl is amazing, the boy is skilled too._

"_They're both great…" she thought again._

"Len-sama, are we heading back?" the driver asked.

"No. You can drop me here."

* * *

**Len's POV**

"_Since when did I thought of following them? I don't care anyway."_

"_But my feet won't turn back. It kept on going to the same direction as them. Why?"_

* * *

"What happened to your leg Kaho-chan?"

"I-uh… just screwed up a little while eating… ahehe…"

"Can you walk Kaho? I can carry you on my back." Ryou offered.

"No, you don't have too. Daijoobu desu, Daijoobu desu…" she sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't worry…"

"So… where are we going again?" she asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

Ryou sighed. "We're going to watch a Musical Performance. Were you even paying attention to the message that I sent?"

She quietly responded. "Honestly, no. Because I used this as an escape."

"What were you saying?" Ryou raised one eye brow.

"I definitely heard 'escape' there."

"It was nothing! Let's hurry up, okay?" she started running ahead of them, now escaping from the topic.

"Wait up!" they fastened their walk to catch up with her.

* * *

"Is this it?" she gaped in amazement as her eyes scanned the outside of the building.

"I suppose. This is where the map tells." Ryou said, looking at the pamphlet on his hand.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've been here before?" a sudden flashback came into Kaho's mind.

"Shall we go in?" the sleepy Keiichi asked as he started walking inside.

"_This is probably it. The same Museum we went through before…"_

"Is there a problem Hino-san? You've been quiet since we entered." Azuma put his hand on her should, trying to wake her up from her reverie.

"Iie… this place brings a lot of memories…"

"Ano… the performance will be held there…" Keiichi spoke.

They sat on empty chairs and watched the performance.

While the performance was going on, Kahoko doesn't seem she's enjoying it. Her mind was flying off somewhere. She jumped out of her seat when she noticed all her companions' eyes were staring at her.

"W-what? Is there something on my face? A-ano… I'll be going in the rest room for a while…" she excused herself.

She was just on her way to the rest room when a big figure blocked her.

"Where are you going?" he asked coldly.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's boring *sign -_- even I got bored in writing this... hahaha but I promise in the next chapter, I would make it interesting enough... *sigh* thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. please review again :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

**A/N:** updated after three months xD hahaha anyway, this story is back! yay! Thanks for the ones who read, review, puts into story alerts and favorites' list this story, I just want you to know that I'm very very thankful xD *sniff* hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 9: "Ice Cream"**

_"How can you not know this place?" the red-head girl looked at her companion with tears on the corner of her eyes._

_"How should I know? I'm not an out-going person."_

_"What are we gonna do now? Where's Lenalee-nee-chan?" she wiped her eyes with both hands._

_"I lost sight of her. We both did. So don't just blame me." he grabbed her hand and pulled her to places, looking for his older sister._

_"B-but… How are we gonna get home?" she started crying._

_He then spotted an ice cream stand ringing its bell. He placed his hand inside his pocket, searching for coins. He pulled her towards the stand._

_"One ice cream please." He muttered._

_"What flavor?" the vendor asked._

_"Chocolate."_

_Kahoko kept crying. He just waited for the ice cream and handed it to her. She stopped crying and looked at the ice cream then to Len._

_"Eat it before it melts" she slowly took it from his hands and started licking it. Len got his handkerchief and wipe her eyes before her mouth covered with chocolate._

_"Arigatou, Len" she smiled then planted a soft kiss on his cheek._

Len shivered and shook his head, trying to get it off his mind.

"Oi, Tsukimori. I'm asking you. What are you doing here?" The green-haired lad, Ryoutarou asked.

"It's none of your business." Len turned around from him and grabbed Kahoko's wrist, dragging her along with him.

"T-Tsukimori-kun!" she tried to struggle but of course, it's no use. She flinched at the pain coming from her knee.

"Oi!"

"Tsukimori-kun, will you slow down!"

Len was aware of that injury but he ignored it.

He kept dragging her until they got out of the museum and walking onto the streets. She kept silent, mindlessly letting him drag her.

"Tsukimori-kun." She finally spoke.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"No."

Even if he couldn't see it, he knew that she pouted. "Why not?"

"Because if I did that, you'll run away."

"Of course."

"Then don't ever think about it."

"Tsukimori-kun, you're annoying." She stated, but he decided to keep quiet.

_"I calmed her down from crying back then with the use of an ice cream. Maybe…"_

Then he suddenly heard a bell of an ice cream stand. He dragged her there and asked for one chocolate flavored ice cream without letting go of her wrist.

Kahoko was looking away, just waiting for him to get his ice cream.

_"Now why is he buying an ice cream? I thought he hate it? He really changed a lot, didn't he?"_

"Hino." He called.

She turned her gaze to him and saw him handing the ice cream towards her.

"T-Tsukimori-kun…? W-what's—"

"Just take it."

She took it and began licking it slowly. "T-thanks…"

Len sat on the nearest bench, moving to the edge to give space for Kahoko. She just went near him but didn't dare to sit beside him, until he pulled her down to sit next to him.

Kahoko glared at him but he just gave her a cold look in return.

Silence occupied the gap between them.

"Still same as always, huh, Hino?" he asked, pertaining to the 'ice cream' thing.

She kept quiet, earning a confused look from him.

"What? Don't tell me you're still mad at me?"

"Stop saying those things, you're _not him_."

"What?"

"You're not _him_. You said you're not, remember?"

_"Sorry… but I don't remember any friend named Kahoko. And also… I don't remember ever having a friend."_ He reminisced.

He stiffened. "Never mind." He said in a low voice.

Once she was finished with her ice cream, they remained unmoving. After a couple of minutes with just letting the breeze distract the atmosphere, Len stood and started to walk away. Noticing that she's not budging a move, he looked back.

"You're not coming?"

She continued her gaze glued on the blue sky. "Go home on your own." She said to him coldly without looking back.

"Geez."

She closed her eyes and didn't even felt Len walking towards her. She sighed before opening them, and as she did, blue strands of hair is what she saw in front of her. It's blue as the sky. Suddenly it shot her, it was Len and his back was facing her.

"Get on."

"W-what?"

"Get on my back. I'll bring you home."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck; he stood up, carrying Kahoko on his back.

"It still hurt, doesn't it?"

"Hai…"

"Hn."

They kept their mouth shut after that. And when they were walking half way to Hino's residence, Kahoko's grip on his neck tightened a bit.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Tsukimori-kun?"

* * *

**A/N:** is it short? I just realized that every chapter is short since it's just 3 pages in microsoft word xD that's the limit pages of this story. so... Thanks for reading and I hope you find it somehow good :D


End file.
